


Godzilla: Adventures on Monster Island

by ChopperJoe



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Godzilla vs Anguirus, Godzilla vs Megalon, Godzilla vs Rodan, Godzilla/Mothra friendship, Humour, lots of characters, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopperJoe/pseuds/ChopperJoe
Summary: One-shots of Godzilla and friends!





	1. Atomic Flavored Fish

Howdy ya'll!

With the new King of the Monsters movie that came out, my interest in Godzilla has been revitalized! I'll be posting my short stories for my own little Godzilla storyline here. This doesn't really take place in a specific universe. It's more or less a combination of all of them.

I hope you enjoy! And for all my MHA fans, yes, Dance of Darkness is still coming out. I'm just working on this on the side while I come up with each progressing chapter.

Atomic Flavored Fish

"Godzilla?"

The sound of waves beating on the beach and seagulls soaring above caught Godzilla's ears as he woke up. He smelled the salty ocean and could feel the warm sand beneath him. Something bumped against his head. He groaned and curled up tighter.

"C'mon, it's morning already!" Godzilla recognized Anguirus's voice, "lets grab breakfast."

"Not now…"'Godzilla rolled over, "I'm not willing to hunt."

"No need! Rodan caught a big batch of whales, and he's sharing."

Godzilla yawned and sat up. He scratched the back of his head and smacked his lips.

"Alright, but I'm going back to sleep after this," he stood up, stretching his legs like a giant cat.

"You know, for the King of the Monsters, you sure do sleep a lot more than the rest of us," Anguirus mocked, "what will we do if the island's attacked and your too busy catching your beauty sleep?"

"Oh please, you guys can handle yourselves," he sighed as he stood up straight, "plus you've got Mothra."

"Yeah, and thank goodness she isn't as lazy as you," Anguirus turned and began walking, "now c'mon. The others are waiting."

Godzilla followed as Anguirus led Godzilla back to the center of Monster Island.

"King Caesar took a couple others out to visit Kong on Skull Island, so it's just us three, Mothra, and Baragon. Gorosaurus is out looking after his mate. Rodan offered to give her some of his whale, but he outright refused to take anything. Said he'd look after his family himself."

"Guess that happens when you've got kids on the way," Godzilla shrugged and smiled at Anguirus, "Speaking of which, how's that going with you and Baragon?"

"Aw c'mon dude, don't bring that up," Anguirus groaned and Godzilla laughed, "I hear it enough from her everyday," Angurius changed his voice to a mocking imitation of his mate, "I want pups! I want pups!" He huffed and shook his head, "I swear, every night she won't let me sleep until we've...well...tried. Usually more than once…"

"You lucky dog," Godzilla patted his friends spiked back, "be lucky you have a mate at all. Some of us aren't so lucky."

They made it to the center of the island where the others were waiting. Baragon ran over to her mate and nuzzled him. Mothra flew over and landed on Godzilla's head.

"Morning sleepyhead," she chirped.

"How's the Island?"

"Aside from Komodithrax on the verge of birth any day now, it's been pretty uneventful. No signs of human poachers or hostile monsters."

"Good to hear," Godzilla grinned at her, "and how about you?"

"I'm OK," she tapped his head, "although I'd prefer to do my patrols with my King. It gets kinda lonely without my oversized lamp."

Godzilla chuckled.

"I'll make sure to get up earlier tomorrow," he promised.

"Excuse me, your majestys," Rodan squawked, "but if you don't mind, I'd rather eat these whales before they start rotting."

"Of course," Godzilla walked over. He pauses, and his face contorted in a bizarre fashion. Mothra looked down at him and gasped as she quickly jumped off.

"Everyone stay back!"

The other monsters hollered and jumped back before Godzilla let out a massive sneeze of blue atomic breath.

"ACHOO!"

Unfortunately, the blue fire caught and seared the whales. Rodan let out a cry of distress as he flew over to them.

"NO! MY WHALES!" he growled at Godzilla with a death stare, "you stupid, overgrown, pyromaniacal lizard! Do you have any idea how lucky I got with this catch!? I knew I shouldn't have invited you!"

"My bad," Godzilla sniffed and rubbed his nose, "Good thing I wasn't hungry."

"But we all were, jackass!" Rodan squawked.

"Aw man," Anguirus pouted, "I was really looking forward to this…"

"Now hold on a second everyone, maybe it's not ruined," Mothra landed next to the whales, "I've seen humans holding their prey over fires before. Maybe there's a reason for that."

"Are you sure Mothra?" Baragon questioned, "maybe that's only good for humans…"

Everyone watched curiously as Mothra tried a small bite. There was a moment of silent anticipation that lasted for an eternity. Her antenna stood up as she let out a sound of pure delight.

"This is...superb!" she eagerly took another large bite.

"Yeah right," Rodan huffed and took a bite, "how could it possibly...

His eyes widened in utter disbelief. Immediately, he dug into the meal.

"I'll forgive you this once Godzilla!" he said with a full mouth.

Anguirus and Baragon joined in. Godzilla walked over and took a small bite. He didn't seem impressed.

"I don't get it…" he said, "what's so great about it? Half my meals taste like this."

"It must be because you hunt half of them with your breath," Mothra wiped her mouth with her claws.

"Hold on a second!" Rodan burped, "you mean to say you knew about this, and you never bothered telling anyone!?"

"Didn't really think about it," Godzilla shrugged, "sorry I guess."

"I'm bringing my prey to you from now on, and you're burning it." Rodan spike with a full mouth.

"My atomic breath isn't meant for flavor enhancement," Godzilla crossed his arms, "get your own atomic breath."

Rodan was about to protest, but then his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"You know what? I think I will get atomic breath! And it'll be ten times as powerful cooler than yours!"

"Suite yourself, but I think that's something you have to inherit,"'Godzilla yawned and started walking back, "I'm going back to bed."

Rodan growled as the giant lizard walked away.

"Inherit huh?" Rodan thought to himself, "I'll show you, you stupid lizard. Nothing can hold back the Sky Demon of Terror!"

.

.

.

.

"And so that was when I started training for my Atomic Breath!" Fire Rodan smiled at King Caesar and King Kong.

The two looked at each other, completely unimpressed.

"That was the lamest origin story for an ability that I've ever heard," Kong said, "is that seriously it?"

"Hey piss off!" Fire Rodan squawked, "I trained like hell for this power!"

"So you could cook fish?"

"And burn my enemies!"

"...but more importantly, cooking fish."

Fire Rodan groaned with frustration and covered his face with a wing.

"You guys are missing the point of the story."

"You do realize there are other ways to cook things without atomic breath, right?" Kong added, "I mean really, I could've shown you how to make a fire with a stick and some-

"Alright you know what? Screw this, you ruined it," Fire Rodan turned and flew away, "you ruined it, and I'm leaving."

While he flew, Kong shouted at him,

"Also, you're a giant flying dinosaur! Can't you just hold it over a volcano?"

King Caesar laughed, and Fire Rodan seethed in anger.


	2. The Rescue of the Lost Kaiju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An origin tale of how the current Godzilla and Mothra met.

This one is definitely more dramatic than the last. More of a short little origin tale. These stories are gonna jump all over the timeline before I release my full Godzilla narrative in this universe (yes, I am planning one!)

I know this was a quick update, but don't expect them to be so fast in the future! I got two exams coming up, so I got LOTS of studying to do.

Please enjoy!

The Rescue of the Lost Kaiju

At nighttime, Monster Island slept like a dormant volcano. It's oversized inhabitants rested peacefully, aside from two. Godzilla and Anguirus sat down on the beach and watched the midnight stars. The moon lit up the cosmic sheet over their heads like a massive headlight for the entire planet.

"Hey, Godzilla?" Anguirus continued to look out at the horizon.

"Yes?" the King responded.

Anguirus seemed unsure of himself. Godzilla looked at his from the corner of his eye.

"We're friends, right?"

Godzilla flinched at that and looked at the kaiju fully.

"Uh, yes?" Godzilla didn't know if there was a right or wrong answer, "At least I think so. I like you, and you seem to like me. That's how that works, right?"

"Ok, yeah," Anguirus nodded with confidence, "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Alright, shoot."

Anguirus looked at his friend and spoke,

"Do you...hate Mothra and Caesar for defending humanity?"

Godzilla didn't even seem fazed by the question.

"No, of course not," he looked back at the horizon, "Why would you assume that?"

"Oh come on, don't act like it doesn't bother you," Anguirus pressed him, "I know what you think of them. When Mothra found you-

"My father was the one who hated humanity," Godzilla brushed it off, "I don't like what they did to him, but...ah, I just don't care. I'll admit, I don't know why Mothra or Caesar bother defending them. Seems like an unnecessary risk and a waste of time. What have they done for us?"

"I think it's just their duty," Anguirus pondered on the thought, "Mothra always talked about how your kind were meant to guard the earth and bring balance to nature. What do you think about that?"

"All I care about is the safety of this island, and it's inhabitants," Godzilla crossed his arms, "I don't care about the rest of the Earth...especially when it's full of humans who, at this point, probably all wanna kill me anyway thanks to good old pa."

"Maybe they'd forgive you if you protected them," Anguirus suggested, "If they saw you with Mothra and Caesar…"

Anguirus stopped, seeing his friend was no longer comfortable with the topic. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Godzilla stared out at the horizon, reminded of that day almost twenty years ago.

.

.

.

Godzilla roared in pain as the Japanese military bombarded him. He was still too young to take this kind of damage. He was only half the size of his father, and his scales were too shallow. It felt as if hundreds of needles were penetrating him at once.

But he wasn't going to turn back. He couldn't, not after what they did to him. He had to stand his ground, or die trying. Godzilla tried to charge up his breath, but he simply coughed up some blue smoke. He had nothing. No strength, no endurance, no atomic breath. He was a fish out of water, and the military knew it. No matter what, they wouldn't let him escape, not with this advantage.

"CHEATERS! COWARDS!" Godzilla roared, knowing they wouldn't be able to understand him, "YOU KILLED HIM IN HIS SLEEP, AND ALL YOU LEFT WERE BONES! WHAT KIND OF WEAPON DID YOU USE, ANYWAY!? AREN'T YOU GONNA USE IT ON ME TOO?"

Just then, an artillery barrage hit Godzilla. He collapsed to the ground, screaming like a wounded animal. His chest bled badly. Tears poured from his eyes while he flailed on the dock. From the human side, the commander and his men cheered.

"He's down for the count!" he got on the radio, "Apache squad, use the armor penetrating missiles to finish the job!"

"Roger that sir," the squad leader responded.

Godzilla continued to wail as a dozen helicopters lined up and aimed their missiles at him.

"Couldn't even take out one of them," Godzilla mourned, "I'm so weak…"

"Sir?" the apache squad leader cut in, "We're picking up something big coming on our six.. It's headed straight for Godzilla!"

"What?" the commander looked back over his shoulder.

Mothra came flying over the buildings, startling most of the soldiers. Some of them were knocked over by the gusts of wind she created, and the commander's hat blew off. Some of the soldiers aimed their rifles in fear.

"Calm down!" the commander shouted and held a hand out to them, "She's not gonna harm us."

To everyone's amazement, Mothra positioned herself between the military and Godzilla with her wings extended. She was protecting him.

"What in heaven's name…?" the commander whispered.

Godzilla opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he recognized the giant wings from his father's descriptions of her. He said that she always fought him whenever he tried to attack the humans, as if she were protecting them. Godzilla sneered and tried to roar, but his voice had become so weak.

"You!" he said, "I know who you are! My, *cough* father told me everything...you defend these worthless creatures!?"

Mothra landed and looked back at him. The humans watched in awe as she walked over.

"Sir," the squad leader spoke over the radio, "Permission to fire, commander?"

No response.

"Sir, I need to know if-

"Hold that order," the commander responded, "Just...wait a minute."

Mothra carefully walked over to Godzilla. He bit and snapped at her while his tail flailed about.

"I didn't hate your father," Mothra spoke in a comforting, soothing tone, "And I don't hate you. Those wounds are bad. Please, just let me heal you and take you away from here."

"Go to hell!" Godzilla coughed up blood, "And take your precious human pets with you!" he was starting to ball like a child now, "Why would you care about me!? I'm just a weak, half-assed Godzillian who can't even fight the humans stupid toys! I don't even wanna live anymore! I-

Godzilla paused as Mothra walked over and pressed her forehead against his. She let out a soft purr and covered him with her wings. She let off a soothing aroma that calmed Godzilla down, and made his pain dissipate.

"Shhh," she shushed him like an infant, "It's ok now. Everything's gonna be alright. I'll take you far away to a place where you'll be accepted, and where you can forget about the humans entirely. I'll take you to an island where nobody can't hurt you. I promise, from this day forth, I'll protect you with every fiber of my being."

Godzilla said nothing. He simply closed his eyes and continued to ball. He grabbed Mothra, but it wasn't aggressive or hostile. It was like a child hugging it's teddy bear. He buried his face into her fuzzy neck. Mothra let off some of her healing magic, and the wounds on Godzilla's chest stopped bleeding, but they were still open. She started bundling him up in her webbing.

"Commander, she's healing his wounds and protecting him," the squad leader spoke with an urgent voice, "If this keeps up, we'll lose him entirely. We can't blow this chance off and repeat another Tokyo!"

"We're not gonna fight Mothra, no matter what," the commander responded, "There would be public outrage, not to mention the possibility of losing one of our greatest protectors."

"But...but what if she's betrayed us? What if-

"Stand down sergeant, that's an order." the commander spoke.

There was a long silence, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Understood sir. Shall we pull back to headquarters?"

The sergeant waited as he watched Mothra pick up the fresh bundle of webbing and carried him off. She was still incredibly fast, but the weight wore her down significantly.

"Have one of your choppers follow Mothra," the sergeant ordered, "Make sure to keep your distance. We don't want her to think we're sneaking up on him."

"Roger that, I'll go myself."

The other apaches pulled back as the lead chopper followed Mothra from a distance.

"What are we gonna tell the general sir?" one of his privates asked.

"I'll explain it to him," the commander turned and walked back to his tent, "Men, start packing things up. We're going home."

.

.

.

Godzilla was woken by the sound of some trees ruffling behind him. He looked and saw a familiar Moth face staring back at him. She flew over and landed on his back.

"I was circling the island and saw you twitching in your sleep," Mothra spoke in a whispering tone to not wake up Anguirus, "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…" Godzilla sighed, "It was the docks again. Anguirus asked me about it and I just started thinking the whole thing over again."

"I see," Mothra nuzzled him, "would you like me to tell the others not to bring it up with you again?"

"No, no, it's fine," Godzilla let out a small grumble, "I'm a big boy now. I can deal with it."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," she lifted off his back, "I'm gonna go finish my patrol."

"Mind if I join you?" Godzilla smiled at her.

"Of course!" Mothra turned, "You're technically supposed to anyway. I just spoil you by letting you laze around."

Godzilla chuckled and followed her. The two circled the island together and watched the stars.


	3. Good ol' Game of Rock Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the humor! As well as some fun character interactions. I think Rodan is turning into one of my favorite characters.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Good ol' Game of Rock Pass

Anguirus used his tail to draw a line in the dirt, separating him and Rodan.

"Hurry up already," Rodan complained, "It'll be dark soon."

"Who's making the line here?" Anguirus looked up at him. Rodan huffed and glanced away, and Anguirus went back to drawing, "Making a straight line with one's tail is a perfected art my friend. If you don't like my speed, do it yourself."

"Oh, right!" Rodan scoffed in a mocking tone, "I'll get right on that with the tail I don't have."

"Exactly my point," Anguirus finished drawing the line and looked at it with a proud smile, "Alright, boundary is created! You got a good rock?"

"Please, as if I'd ever grab a sub-par rock," Rodan picked up the volcanic sphere with his jaw, "First serve on me!"

Before they could begin, Godzilla wandered into their area. Anguirus looked and beamed at the arrival of his friend, while Rodan rolled his eyes.

"You're back!" the spiked armadillo exclaimed with glee, "How'd the training with Kong go?"

Godzilla shrugged.

"I don't know, I think it went well," he answered, "Kong doesn't seem to like me that match, and I don't think I like him very much either, so it's always kind of uncomfortable. But having Mothra there was nice."

"What did you guys do?"

"Oh for crying out loud," Rodan groaned as he dropped the rock, "Can we please start already? Who cares what the primate was teaching him?"

"Don't be a jerk Rodan," Anguirus glared at him, "I'm just curious."

"Look," Rodan struck a dignified posture, and Anguirus let out a heavy sigh, realizing what he had started, "When Mothra's not here, which is most of the time by the way, I'm the one who patrols this island day in and day out. You don't, and lord knows that giant, walking, wet blanket doesn't either," Rodan motioned to Godzilla, who didn't even flinch at the insult, "I have one hour in my time before nightfall to have fun. Now, is it so much to ask that I can spend that hour with my friend, uninterrupted by inconsequential small talk!?"

There was a long pause. Godzilla stared at both of them with a blank, confused expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked Anguirus.

"You're fine G," Anguruis frowned at Rodan, "Yes, we're all very grateful for your hard work. Do you still wanna play, or not?"

"Yes, yes, first serve is on me," Rodan picked up the rock.

Godzilla sat down on the sidelines and wrapped his tail over his legs. He wanted to ask what game they were playing, but he didn't want to upset Rodan anymore by talking. He had only been on the island for a few years now, and while Anguirus seemed to like him, he had struggled to befriend the pterodactyl. Rodan threw the rock up into the air and knocked it with his snout. Anguirus ran and knocked it back with his snout. The two juggled the rock back and forth until it landed on Anguirus's side. He tried to catch it, but he slipped up and missed, landing on his belly.

"Ha! Firstblood!" Rodan flapped his wings in celebration.

"Dang it, stupid dirt!" Anguirus walked over and picked up the rock with his jaw, "You got lucky that time."

Anguirus served the rock this time. Godzilla's curiosity finally overcame his politeness.

"What's this game called?"

"Rock Pass," Anguirus said as he hit the rock back to Rodan, "You try to get the ball to land on the other person's turf to score points," he paused and hit the ball again, "You play to four!"

"And unlike the stupid games you two play together," Rodan tossed the rock back, "This requires precision, concentration, and strategy!"

"Doesn't look that hard to me," Godzilla commented.

Rodan missed the rock, and Anguirus cheered.

"Who-hoo! Score one for the land kaiju!"

"I was distracted!" Rodan squawked as he picked up the rock, and he glared at Godzilla, "Why are you watching us anyway?"

"I'm bored."

"Well do you have to watch us?" Rodan huffed as he served the ball, "Why don't you go smash your head against a mountain or something?"

Godzilla looked like he was about to stand up until Anguirus stopped him.

"It's ok if you watch us G," he reassured him as he hit the rock back, "Rodan's just pulling your tail."

"Why would he do that?" Godzilla asked.

"Because he's a complete assHOLE!," Anguirus hollered as he jumped and missed the rock again, "Crap!"

Godzilla looked at Rodan.

"You're ok if I watch?"

"Sure, whatever, I don't give a damn," Rodan passed it off.

Godzilla smiled and his tail wagged a little. The game continued, and Rodan ended up winning 3-2. He cheered and flew in place, blowing dirt everywhere.

"Haha, victory for the Sky Demon!" he bragged.

"Dang it…" Anguirus sighed in frustration, "Almost had it that time."

"Can I play?" Godzilla asked.

Anguirus perked up at this and grinned.

"Sure! You can play Rodan, and I'll watch this time."

Rodan laughed at this.

"Oh please, as if he'd even stand a chance," Rodan scoffed.

"Give him a chance, he might enjoy it," Anguirus walked over to the sidelines and nudged Godzilla with his snout, "Go for it man!"

Godzilla seemed somewhat unsure of himself now, but he walked into the arena nonetheless. He picked the rock up with his jaw.

"You can hit the ball with whatever part of your body you want, so long as you don't grab it," Rodan explained, "To serve, throw it in the air first, and then knock it over."

"Remember, the key is to try and get it to land on your opponent's side," Anguirus hollered, "Don't just pass it to them!"

Godzilla nodded and dropped the ball into his hand. He thought about what he could do, and he came up with a plan. He tossed the rock into the air, took a step back, and then smacked it as hard as he could with his tail. The rock hit Rodan straight in the chest, knocking him over. There was a short moment of silence before Anguirus burst out laughing.

"Did I win?" Godzilla asked with a small smile.

"NO!" Rodan shouted. At this point, Anguirus rolled over onto his back and rocked back and forth, tears falling out of his eyes, "What the hell was that!? You're supposed to lob it, not launch it as hard as you can like a living club!"

"You said I had to get it over on your side," Godzilla pointed out, "I thought the best strategy would be to knock the opponent down with the rock...is that cheating?"

"YES!" Rodan hollered, and then he groaned in frustration as he looked at the rock. It had broken into several pieces, "Oh, great. Just brilliant. Thanks a lot! Now I have to get another rock because of your brute stupidity!" he flew up into the air with a groan, "I'll be right back…"

Godzilla felt a little bad as he watched Rodan fly away, but he also felt good about how strong his attack was. Anguirus finally recollected himself as he rolled back over. He walked over to Godzilla, still chuckling as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh man," he said, patting Godzilla's leg, "That was glorious. Absolutely glorious my friend. The others are gonna love this story."

"Sorry for putting a delay on your game."

"Don't be," Anguirus winked at him, "That was totally worth it. I haven't laughed that good since Rodan got his wing trapped in a tree branch."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Godzilla grinned at his friend, "But I guess I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did," Anguirus chuckled one last time, and then he remembered what he asked earlier, "Oh yeah! Now that we've got time, what were you and Kong doing?"

"Kong was teaching me how to throw boulders. It was hard at first, but once I started using my tail, it got easier." Godzilla smiled as he looked back at the rock, "I didn't know why at first, but it looks like it's been paying off."

"I'll say," Anguirus smiled, "At this rate, you really will be the strongest of us."

Godzilla let out a small huff and smiled.

"I can't even beat you yet," he said, "You should've seen how my first fight with Kong went. The guy clobbered me. Mothra had to intervene to stop him, and she almost took me home because of it. I had to convince her to stay."

"Dang dude," Anguirus looked up at him, "Well...you're already taller than when we first met, and Mothra said you should be twice your current size once you finish growing. Maybe you've just got to grow into it first. You think this training is necessary?"

"As long as I get to spend time with you guys, I can deal with anything," Godzilla smiled and placed a hand on Anguirus's back, "Why don't we go help Rodan find a good rock?"

Anguirus smiled and nodded, and the two started heading over to the volcano.


	4. Drunk Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ya'll!
> 
> So this story definitely did not turn out how I thought it would. What was meant to be a humorous story about kaiju drunkenness turned into something much more mellow. There's still a fair bit of humour in here, but don't expect too much (also take all the worldbuilding and history dialogue with a grain of salt. I haven't thought this whole storyline through yet!)
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and requests! I'm much more free with these stories than I am with Rise of the King, so please, ask away! I'm open for business.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Drunk Revelations

Godzilla sometimes wondered if his training on Skull Island was just an excuse for Mothra to come and visit the place. Whenever he finished, Mothra would stay on the island and tell Godzilla to wait for her on the coasts. He never bothered sticking around, as he didn't want to spend one more minute with Kong than needed. Even after many years, the two of them still couldn't get along. Mothra remained confident that they would eventually grow to respect one another, but neither monster agreed with her. However, both Godzilla and Kong had to admit that they made good training partners for one another, so they continued to spar.

So Godzilla waited on the coastline as he always did, waiting for his Queen to return. For some reason, every time she came back, she always seemed a bit woozy. Whenever Godzilla asked if she was ok, Mothra simply laughed and nodded. This time however, things went much differently.

Godzilla looked up to the sky as he heard is friend flying in. Immediately, he could tell something was very wrong. Mothra flew from right to left, not managing to stay in a straight line. She needlessly dove and climbed the air, as if on an invisible rollercoaster. She crash landed on the beach. Godzilla hollered her name and ran over, but he stopped abruptly. Mothra was unharmed, but laughing for no particular reason.

"Mothra?" Godzilla crouched down to get closer on her level, "You ok?"

Mothra's eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Oh!" she hiced, "Hiiii, Goji! You *hic* been waiting for me?"

"Uh...yes?" Godzilla scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, that's so ssssweet of you!" she blushed a little, "You didn't, you didn't, uh, *hic* have to wait up for me!"

Godzilla just blinked with an open mouth, not sure what to say. Before he could respond, King Kong came rampaging through the forest with a concerned look on his face. He calmed down and sighed when he reached the beach. Godzilla turned to him and frowned.

"What the heck happened to her?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Kong walked over on all fours, "She drank too much."

"Drank too much?" Godzilla flinched at this.

"Hey, that's not t-true!" Mothra stuttered as she stood up, swerving a little, "I'm ffffiiine Kong! Look, I even flew here on my own, ssssee?"

"I don't get it," Godzilla scratched the back of his head, "What did she drink?"

"Berry Juice," Kong looked down at Mothra as she continued to laugh, rolling over onto her back, "Big purple ones that grow on massive trees, filled with sweet water like coconuts. They calm the nerves and soothe the mind, but in large amounts it can make you feel...off."

Godzilla looked down at his friend. She seemed happy, but Kong was right. This definitely was not her usual self.

"Oh look!" Mothra pointed to the sky and waved, "A flying horsey! Hi horsey!"

Godzilla narrowed his eyes and growled at Kong.

"If you knew the juice could do this, why did you give her any?" Godzilla barked.

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" Kong fired back, "She typically handles it fine and drinks a modest portion. But today, for some reason, she drank three times her usual amount! I advised against it, but she ignored me and kept going, and before I knew it, she was flying off saying she was heading home!"

"And you just let her leave like that!?" Godzilla was seething now, "Some friend you are! She could've seriously hurt herself!"

Kong huffed through his nose and stood up at full height, getting right in Godzilla's face.

"Like I said," he growled, "She left without warning. I tried stopping her. Do I have to spell it out for you, or is your skull too thick to absorb even the most basic explanations?"

Before a fight could break out, Mothra stepped in between them. She seemed a little more like herself now, but she was still clearly out of it.

"Hey, hey! No more fighting you two!" she burped, "Don't make me c-come in and sssstop you!"

"But you're already here…" Godzilla pointed out.

King Kong sighed heavily and covered his eyes.

"No, this was my fault," he said, "I should've never let her drink at all. She seemed really down. I should've known she would use the stuff as a coping mechanism."

Godzilla's eyes shot back towards Kong with hungering curiosity.

"What did you just say?" Godzilla asked.

"You mean you didn't notice it?" Kong looked at Godzilla, and then he lowered his voice in case Mothra was coherent enough to listen, "She's sad. Really sad. I don't know what it is, but something's bothering a lot. I guess she hid it from you and the others but, when we were alone, she was balling her eyes out."

Godzilla gasped at this and looked back at Mothra. Come to think of it, she did seem much quieter since her last tour with Caesar. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened, and Godzilla was too nervous to ask. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, feeling guilty for being a bad friend. Mothra always concerned herself with his feelings, so why couldn't he do the same for her? Godzilla let out a huff of air and reached down, cradling the moth in his arms.

"Oh, Goji!" she exclaimed, "Are we *burp* going for a ride!?"

"I'm gonna take you home," Godzilla looked up at Kong with hesitance and sighed, "I, uh...thank you for telling me that. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

Kong blinked and said nothing as he turned back around. Godzilla turned as well, and the two monsters headed in opposite directions from each other.

Godzilla had a hard time swimming with Mothra in his arms. He thought about putting her on his back, but feared she might slump off and fall right into the water. Godzilla finally got tired enough and decided to stop. Fortunately he knew how to float, and he turned over and rested on his back on the ocean.

"Why we stopping?" Mothra asked in a tired voice, "We gonna fish? I love fishing! Let's cccccatch some whales!"

"I think now we should just rest for now," Godzilla looked down at her, "Are you comfy?"

Mothra nodded and rested on his chest with her cheek smooshed up against his scales. Godzilla struck a small smile as he petted her furry antennae. Mothra hummed at that and closed her eyes.

"You're a good friend Goji," she slurred, "A good *hic* friend indeed."

"Shhh, get some rest," Godzilla whispered.

Mothra drifted off quickly, and Godzilla followed soon after her. He was awoken by Mothra's voice.

"Goji?"

Godzilla opened his eyes slowly and blinked. The sun was coming up on the horizon, casting a beautiful light in the sky. Godzilla nearly panicked when he found himself in the middle of the ocean, but he quickly remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. He looked down at his chest. Mothra was staring right at him. She looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked, "What happened last night."

"Uh...berry juice," Godzilla answered dumbly, "I was taking you back to Innocent Island, and you passed out on my chest."

Mothra's face filled with guilt. She moaned and buried herself in Godzilla's chest.

"Oh my gosh," her voice muffled, "I'm so, so sorry you had to see me like that Goji!" she lifted her head back up with fearful eyes, "How bad was it? What did I say?"

"Nothing too embarrassing," Godzilla gave her a reassuring smile, and she sighed, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Sort of," she rubbed her head with one of her legs, "I got a bad headache, but I think I can fly it off," she tried lifting herself, but immediately cringed in pain and held her head with two legs, "Ow, ow, no, never mind. I'm not ready yet."

"Take all the time that you need," Godzilla's smile vanished into a sad look, "Kong...told me about what happened. Said you were crying for some reason."

Mothra's eyes dimmed a bit as she looked away from Godzilla.

"I should've noticed you were unhappy," Godzilla put her antennae again, "You don't have to feel bad about it. But...can you tell me what's going on? What happened on your last expedition?"

Mothra took a moment to respond. She seemed to be contemplating her options before answering,

"I have a brother."

Godzilla's interest perked at that.

"Seriously?" he asked, "What's his name? And why haven't I heard about this before?"

"His name is Battra," Mothra answered, "And you haven't heard about him because it's something I never liked talking about. Really, it's more personal family issues, and concerns for the safety of humanity, so...I didn't think you would care."

"I may not care about humanity," Godzilla frowned, "But I definitely care about you. Tell me more."

That seemed to cheer Mothra up a little, and she continued.

"Let's just say that you're father wasn't the first one who hated humanity and believed they needed to be punished," Mothra began, "A long time ago, before the kaiju went on their ten millinium sleep, there was a great civil war between them. The kaiju were separated into two sides: one believing that humanity had sinned too much, and it was time for them to be replaced permanently by the kaiju, and the other believing that humanity deserved mercy. Your father and my predecessor fought alongside each other at that time."

"My Dad wanted to save humanity?" Godzilla sounded shocked.

"Yes...before the atomic bombs," Mothra continued as she reminisced, "He was a much kinder kaiju then, before humanity's failures made him bitter."

"So where does your brother fit into all this?"

"There were two leading kaiju for the enemy side," Mothra explained, "Bagan, and my brother, Battra. Battra wasn't nearly as strong as Bagan, but he was still powerful. After the war, Battra went into hiding. I hoped he would never return but...on our last expedition, he had come back."

"Wow," this new information overwhelmed Godzilla a bit, "That must have been a painful reunion."

"Painful doesn't even begin to describe it," Mothra's eyes watered up, "Caesar wanted to finish him off but I...I still love him, and I could never harm him like that. And I know he would never hurt me. Even during our battle, he was just trying to bind me in his silk. That made it easier to fight him but...it also made it a lot harder, if you understand that."

"I understand," Godzilla brushed her antennae back, "Gosh Mothra, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Mothra scooted up on his chest and looked Godzilla right in the eyes.

"Goji, I want you to promise me something,"

"Ok?" Godzilla let out a small laugh.

"Even if you never protect them," she began, "Promise that you'll never, ever hurt humanity for any reason...even if, by some chance, they hurt me."

"What!?' Godzilla hollered, "I can't promise that last part. I care about you!"

She placed her forehead against his and grabbed his cheeks with her legs.

"Please," she closed her eyes, "Promise me. Promise on our friendship."

Godzilla blinked a few times and swallowed. He finally let out a sigh of resignation and nodded.

"Ok…" he said, "I promise."

Mothra chirped with joy and hugged his neck.

"I love you Goji." she whispered.

Godzilla smiled and hugged her back.

"Heh. You're a weird kaiju, Mothra."

She chuckled at that and looked up at him.

"You'll understand it better someday," she continued and flew up off of him, "Alright, looks like my headache has gone away, so why don't we head back?"

"Sounds like a plan," Godzilla rolled over onto his belly and started to swim. He looked up at his friend, "Hey Mothra?"

She looked down at him, and Godzilla smiled.

"I love you too,"

Mothra blushed a little at that and giggled.

"You big dork," she looked ahead, "I'm already embarrassed enough."


End file.
